Unknown Goddess
by kokoichigo
Summary: Kaoru doesn't know her past... and the fact that she's a goddess... this is a combination of Rurouni Kenshin, Ah My Goddess, and Ayashi no Ceres... hope you guys like it! OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Goddess**

AN: ^^" I'm juggling 2 incomplete stories not including this one and I'm pretty much crazy to do so but I like this story plot… it mainly came to me at summer school but I just thought of it as a Kenshin fanfic so yea… lol ^^"…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Ah My Goddess, or Ayashi no Ceres (This story is a combination of all three…).

________________________________________________________

**Prologue: **

People were being killed one by one, and the government could do nothing to help. Powerless against the massacres and suicides, they were on the verge of giving up. The government was losing – not only their people and land, but their hope and faith as well. Murderers roamed the streets freely… killing anyone they thought might interfere.

            There was a war going on – not only between countries, but between groups of powerful samurai and a few highly skilled assassins. Each group wanted to rule Japan, to make it their own. To get there, they had to get rid of anyone that is in their way.

________________________________________________________

            I shifted, causing pain to run savagely through my body. My body feels heavy and clumsy, going numb with pain. Curiosity surged through me as I tried to recognize my surroundings. Soft sand was beneath me, and I could hear the waves crashing upon the shore as cold water drifted upon me.

            Birds cried from up above, as the rays and warmth of the sun covered me. I could hear faint voices from far away, but they started fading, as darkness enveloped me once again.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~

            Bright light covered my face, as I tried to open my eyes slowly. Squinting, I notice that my surroundings were different than before, and the atmosphere was different. I was on a soft bed with a pillow underneath me. The air smelled of blood and people were heard yelling outside, rushing by the door, then quiet settled again.

            The quiet sound of a heart monitor beeped softly a few feet away, and a tube running from a post next to the bed ran to her arm where it was letting in a clear fluid. My gaze was hazy, and pain still claimed my body.

            I tried to move, but my body was sore and told me to rest. Trying to get into a more comfortable position, I shifted slightly, bearing the pain. The black hair around me flowed to the side of my bed and my pale arms beside me, wrapped in the dark tresses.

            Someone came by the door and opened it, and a doctor not much older than her appeared, wearing a white lab coat. He was holding a clipboard and was flipping through the papers as he made his way toward her bed.

            He looked up, and a warm smile took place on his lips.

            "I see you're finally awake," his voice was soft and kind as he looked at Kaoru with stunning green-blue eyes. He smiled, and looked no older than 18, which was very young. He noticed Kaoru's curious look and laughed. "Yes, I'm a bit young for a doctor but hey, everybody's got to start somewhere, and especially at times like this when a war is going on and the hospital needs extra help."

            I nodded slightly to tell him that I understood, but careful enough to be aware of how much pain she was causing. Then, the doctor asked, "So, what's your name? You were brought in by a group of boys that found you by the shore a few days ago."

            Just then, it hit me… all that I knew was my name, and I knew nothing of my past. I know enough basic information about myself, but I couldn't remember anything clearly…

            Confused, I just answered, "Kaoru… my name is Kaoru…"

To Be Continued… 

AN: Hehe, I hope you like my story! Depending on how many reviews I get I might continue the story, and review if you did because I love reviews! Lol… anyways, r/r please!

**Now click that button!! XPP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Goddess**

AN: ^^" I'm juggling 2 incomplete stories not including this one and I'm pretty much crazy to do so but I like this story plot… it mainly came to me at summer school but I just thought of it as a Kenshin fanfic so yea… lol ^^"…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Ah My Goddess, or Ayashi no Ceres (This story is a combination of all three…).

Arigato to those who reviewed!! XDD 

Someone asked if I could turn Megumi into a toad… lolz Kaoru's not a witch… she's a goddess… but anyways, I'll consider it… haha XDD

________________________________________________________

The man just smiled and jot something down on the clipboard. Then he turned his attention back to me.

I blinked at him, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do, unsure of what to expect…

Just then, a girl with long green hair came in. Her face was stern but brightened up when she saw that Kaoru was awake.

"Who are you?" I asked, implying to both of them. The man smiled even more and bowed politely.

"I am Soujiro, the apprentice of Megumi," he noted, pointing at the green-haired beauty.

I nodded in acknowledgment and studied them both. Megumi was taller that Soujiro and both were checking the clipboard.

Suddenly, Megumi looked up and said, "You have a broken leg, a fractured collarbone, and serious bruises (AN: I didn't want her to be hurt to badly! But bruises can hurt too!) and some cuts that could leave a scar or two. They have already been cleaned and treated. You should be out of here in a week or two so you won't need to stay in the hospital long… do you have a place to stay?"

I shook my head. "I don't know… actually… I don't remember."

Alarmed, Megumi bent over while Soujiro was busy jotting down things on his clipboard. She stared into my face as if trying to make me crack.

Sighing, she backed off and shook her head slightly, her green hair moving slightly.

"Amnesia…" she murmured… then more loudly, she said, "That's common these days, head injuries cause that to happen.

While she said that, she looked over at me, and my head was covered in bandages because apparently I had a large cut on my head.

I shifted uncomfortably, and tried to get a better view of Megumi and Soujiro. They both smiled at me, and I knew then that we would be friends.

They told me a bit about the war and their jobs before they were called to another room.

Suddenly, I heard shouting nearby and feet pounding on the ground.

They neared my door, and turned in. The doctors and nurses were crowded around a man on a bed, apparently brought in after a fight with some assassins.

Kaoru changed her position slightly to catch a glimpse as doctors and nurses were yelling at each other, trying to help the man.

As a nursed shot out the room to get fresh bandages, Kaoru caught a glimpse of fiery red hair.

To Be Continued… 

Lol, you all know who that is! Sorry I'm late with updating and some of you might be confused. I promise that everything will be explained later on in the story, so keep reading! I'll try and update soon.

**Now Click That Button!! XPP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Goddess**

AN: ^^" I'm juggling 2 incomplete stories not including this one and I'm pretty much crazy to do so but I like this story plot… it mainly came to me at summer school but I just thought of it as a Kenshin fanfic so yea… lol ^^"…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Ah My Goddess, or Ayashi no Ceres (This story is a combination of all three…).

Arigato to those who reviewed!! XDD 

The doctors and nurses were crowded around, trying to keep him alive.

After about an hour, they finally rested, satisfied with their work. The red-haired man was still alive, and he lay quietly on the bed with an oxygen mask and a beeping heart monitor.

I watched them as they worked, and was awed at the sight of the handsome young man.

When the doctors and nurses left, I shifted a bit to get a better look.

His fiery red hair was down to a little bit below his shoulders, and they lay tangled and stained with blood around him.

A gash across his left cheek lay, cross-shaped. It was closing, but dried blood still ran down his cheek.

His upper body was bandaged in sanitized white strips of cloth, and his upper body lay nude, while his torso and under was covered by a thin hospital blanket, and Kaoru could see a bit of his white gi sticking out.

He laid still, his eyes closed and he breathed regularly.

The heart monitors beeped together in rhythm, his and mine.

I lay still for a moment, closing my eyes and listening to the steady beat of the heart monitors, and I drifted into sleep.

_Flashes of people screaming were engraved into my mind._

_Women and children running for their lives as their husbands and sons went off to hold the blood-thirsty killers._

_They were slaughtered quickly, and the women and children tumbled into their merciless gaze._

_With a single swift swing they lay fallen on the floor forever still._

_I cried out in anger and fear, and I woke up to find myself holding myself, wrapped and twisted up in my blanket._

Slowly, I open my eyes, afraid of what I might see.

I look around nervously, and remember that I'm in the hospital.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I rub my sore arms and legs. They were doing better and were healing faster, but they still ached.

I turn to my side, and find the man's eyes next to me start to flutter open.

Suddenly, he gasped and tried to sit up, but fell back down, to weak to get up.

He looked around the room wildly, his amber eyes scanning the room.

I yelped and hid beneath my white blanket.

The man had scared me, and I quietly peeked out, to see if he was ok.

He lay on the bed, breathing hard.

His red hair fell on his face, and his arms hung lazily over the sides of the bed.

The man slowly raised his arms and brought it to his face, feeling the oxygen mask.

He took it off, and laid there, his eyes closed, and his chest slowly going up and down.

I watched curiously as he did this. 

The red mass of hair lifted and fell upon his shoulders as he turned to his side, facing me.

"Who are you…"

To Be Continued… 

I know I know… it's a bad cliffhanger. Oh well… I felt like I had to get something out and gomen for the short chapter!!!! ^^" I'll try and update soon and get Kaoru's memory going so that you won't be confused!

Thank you all for your reviews!!!

Yes, I'm greedy… so give me more! Lolz…

**Review!!!! Arigato! XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown Goddess**

AN: ^^" I'm juggling 2 incomplete stories not including this one and I'm pretty much crazy to do so but I like this story plot… it mainly came to me at summer school but I just thought of it as a Kenshin fanfic so yea… lol ^^"…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Ah My Goddess, or Ayashi no Ceres (This story is a combination of all three…).

Arigato to those who reviewed!! XDD 

Kaoru stared at the man, unable to speak. Her mouth was slightly open, gaping at the red-haired wonder. The man only stared curiously back with hard amber eyes. In a more commanding voice, the man asked, "Who are you?"

Kaoru snapped out of her daze and fumed slightly at his ignorant manners. All the thoughts of his appearance cleared from her mind. _He may be in a hospital_ thought Kaoru,_ but he has no right to talk to someone like that. Especially someone who is also in the hospital!!!_ But she responded, nonetheless. Trying to keep the anger and annoyance from her voice, she replied, "Kaoru Kamiya."

She carefully turned around, not wanting to face him. "My name's Kenshin Himura…" said the man, in a much softer voice. Kaoru like his voice, as she leaned into the sound. Deciding to forgive him, her anger resided and she was about to say something, when Soujiro came in with Megumi following closely. Kaoru's heart warmed at his smile and she angled herself to face him better, though still aware of her pain but not caring for the moment. Soujiro smiled back while Megumi went over to Kenshin.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~

It had been a few weeks since Kaoru had woken up in the hospital, and she was moved to another room so that she could rest in peace alone. She had gotten much better, and her bruises had healed and most bones were mended. In her room, Kaoru quietly got out of her hospital bed and moved around, clasping the bedside rail for support.

Kaoru didn't like the feeling of being hurt, of being weak and frail, so everyday she tried hard and used most of her strength into concentrating on getting better. Soujiro had always been by her side, and she was glad of that. She and Soujiro have become great friends, though she may not see him for a day or two sometimes because he is busy with his hospital duties, though he still tried to see her.

Recently, Kaoru had forgotten about the red-haired wonder, Kenshin. But as she strained to getting to the worn-down brown leather chair that was across the small hospital room, her mind flickered to those deep glowing gold eyes that had caught her attention that one day she woke up in the hospital. Her mind wandered to Kenshin and his long hair as it trailed down to the scar on his cheek.

_I wonder how he got that…_ she wondered, as she stumbled across the room, approaching her destination. As soon as she got to the brown chair, she plopped down with a soft thump and tried to control her breathing. _That wasn't that hard…_ she thought. _I bet I could do that again._

And indeed she did, but as she reached halfway, her eyes caught onto a flash of red that passed outside her window. Quickly, Kaoru slightly wobbled over to the window and pressed her face against it, just in time to see Kenshin turn the corner, accompanied by a nurse.

_Well HE seems better._ Kaoru thought in a huff. Kaoru yearned to be outside in the sunshine, and though she was sure that she had lived her life on earth, she only vaguely remembered what had happened, and Kaoru began to have doubts. But just as her mind was jumping to impossible conclusions, Soujiro came in, and as always, with a bright smile. Kaoru brightened and made her way into Soujiro's warm embrace.

She looked at Soujiro, who was actually only an inch or so taller than her. _He always looks like such a kid with those bright green eyes and his brown hair_ she thought, as she ruffled his hair gently and laughed. "What are you doing here? Are you on break?" asked Kaoru suspiciously, for Soujiro barely had time except for during his lunch break and after his working hours.

She glanced at the clock, and saw that it was 3:00; too late for lunch and way too early for his time to go home. Kaoru glanced at him quizzically, and made her way slowly to the bed. He laughed, and Kaoru smiled. She loved to make Soujiro laugh, but she never actually saw his eyes glisten with true happiness.

"I just came here to tell you that you're able to leave in about one to two weeks, if that's ok with you," responded Soujiro.

Nodding, Kaoru smiled brightly, but soon her brow wrinkled and her lips turned down. "I don't have a place to stay…" said Kaoru, looking at Soujiro with puppy eyes.

He laughed again, and Kaoru struggled to stay in her puppy look, her eyes wide and her lips in a fat pout. "Alright then, you can stay at my apartment while we look for a place for you to stay. How bout that eh?" he coaxed.

Instantly happy again, Kaoru clapped her hands and thanked Soujiro over and over.

"Haha, no problem Kaoru. We'll find a way to work things out."

To Be Continued… 

I hope you guys like that chapter!!!!!! Yes, it IS short! But I can never get a long chapter. I don't know why. It's like this in all my stories, I have to end short. @ . @ sorry bout that but I can't exactly help myself. ^^" Gomen nasai.

Anyways, **ARIGATO to all those who reviewed!** I deeply appreciate your reviews and I will try to keep this story going on for those of you who like my work!!

**Ja Ne!! (review!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown Goddess**

A/N: Sorry ^^" I just wasn't very in the mood to write this story. *Laughs nervously* Gomen. Well, I thought it was a time for an update, so update I shall! On with the story.

Disclaimer: Same as always.

And I LOVE ALLLLLL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!! *squeals* I love you all.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~

The days passed quickly, and soon, Kaoru's wounds have healed. She had seen Kenshin now and then, but it was always a glimpse of him and his red hair. Kaoru admitted that she was a bit tweaked, and she, herself, didn't know why.

When Kaoru had gotten well and was ready to get out of the hospital, Soujiro told her to change into normal clothes, so that she could move into his apartment, Kaoru blushed. She just realized she didn't have any clothes, other than the hospital robe, and the ones she was found in which were all torn up. At this, Soujiro laughed at, and told her that he would go shopping and pick her up tomorrow after his shift so that they could go home together.

Kaoru nodded gratefully, and Soujiro laughed again. "No need, we'll get you back on you're feet in no time."

~ - ~ - ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~- ~ - ~

Soujiro had come in, and Kaoru jumped out of her bed. She noticed that he was carrying two big bags, full of things that Kaoru bet were things that he bought for her. Involuntarily, she excitedly squealed, then covered her mouth, embarrassed. Again, Soujiro chuckled, and handed her the bags. Kaoru politely took them and gaped at the clothes that Soujiro had gotten her.

Openly, Soujiro admitted he didn't do any of the shopping.

"Umm…" he started, "I asked Megumi to shop for you, because I know nothing of women and their tastes… plus… you have no lingerie so…" he trailed off, his face was flushed red, but his smile still shone on his face.

Kaoru only laughed at this, and hugged Soujiro. Surprised, Soujiro hugged her back, and then let go of her. Then, Kaoru grabbed her bags and laid the contents on the hospital bed. There were a few jeans, a few shirt/t-shirts, lingerie, and a plain dark blue sweater. The lingerie was in a little bag, separated from the rest, and Kaoru knew this, so she kept it to the side to keep Soujiro from blushing even more.

He suggested that he leave, and told her that he would pick her up at around 11 pm. Once Soujiro was out of the room, Kaoru tried on her clothes. The lingerie surprisingly fit snuggly, and Kaoru had no idea how she knew how to do these things, or how Megumi knew what size she was, but knowing the clothes and how to put them on were automatic. The jeans fit snuggly, though a little big, and the shirts were comfortable and warm.

The sweater was a little big, but snug and hung off her small frail body nicely. Kaoru wiggled her bare toes on the floor and gazed down upon them. 'Uh oh…' thought Kaoru. 'I have no shoes…' She thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged. She'll get them later. But… she has to find a way to pay Soujiro back.

She also wanted to thank Megumi for shopping for her, and decided to go out to thank her, after of course, she took the tags off the clothes she was wearing. Kaoru wandered around for a few minutes, unsuccessfully finding Megumi. Just about when Kaoru was ready to give up on her search, Kaoru saw Megumi talking to Kenshin, laughing in a strangely irritating way, but she noticed how Kenshin's eyes stayed hard and amber and stared angrily at Megumi.

Megumi quickly stopped and sweat dropped, because she was unable to get a single emotion from the red haired man in front of her. Just then, Megumi felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Kaoru in front of her.

"Umm, I just wanted to thank you for buying these clothes for me…" started Kaoru, but was cut off by a wave of Megumi's hand.

"It was fun, shopping," said Megumi, and glanced at Kaoru up and down. "Seems as if my estimations were right. Like your clothes?" she asked.

Kaoru nodded enthusiastically, and thanked Megumi again. Megumi just laughed, and asked Kaoru if she wanted to go shopping some time. Kaoru quickly agreed, and was eager to see the mall. Kenshin just lay in his bed, eager to heal so he could return to the war he was fighting in. His mind faded from their conversation. He remembered the feel of battle… the heat… the war cries… the feel of his sword piercing through people, the ocean crashing against the cliff threateningly. And as he faded into another fit of restless slumber… he remembered the pierce of light through the clouds… and blue eyes came to haunt him. 'They seem so familiar…'

To Be Continued…

Haha, what do you guys think? I've got an idea for the next chapter, and I'm hoping to update all my stories this week. Although I might not, because sometimes I'm in a writing mood and type a bunch of things, but sometimes I'm just blah. Ever get one of those moments? Haha, anyways…

**Please Review!!! **


End file.
